You are my Guardian Angel
by Unpred1ctablE
Summary: Alice...ALICE! Please wait!" Bella cried as rain and tears stained her cheeks. The spiky haired vampire turned to see Bella running towards her and felt her heart break. She closed her eyes and bit her lip before turning and stepping into her Porche'


* * *

_"Alice...ALICE! Please wait!" Bella cried. Rain mixed with her tears stained her cheeks as she ran, trying to catch the pixie like vampire. Alice only stopped when she had gotten to her yellow Porche' and whipped open the door so fast Bella could hear a pipe snap. Alice turned her head to see Bellas' pathetic state running her way. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. The vampire turned and entered her Porche to close the door, trying her hardest not to look at her one last time. Bella tried to run faster, but ended up tripping and falling, crashing down to meet wet concrete. Her head throbbed and sobs started leaking from her throat. "Please." she whispered. "Please don't leave me like he did." Bella curled into a ball as she heard the Porche's soft purr and didn't look when Alice drove away. The tears came harder and Bella started to hiccup, making it hard for her to breath. The rain continued to soak her clothes giving her a chill. **I wanna die. Just let me die right here.** Her thoughts drifted back to that day. The day, that Alice had become her world._

**_*~*_**

It had been months since the day that Edward had broken her heart. Everyday she would wake up and look around her room to see if her Edward was there, that it had been all a dream; but everyday she was disappointed to see the room was still empty. She had gone into a deep rut, never straying from its path until Jacob had come and made her life meaningful again. She knew that Charlie was glad that she had found a best friend in Jacob. Although she knew that he wanted him to be so much more than that. He would never be though. No one could take the place of Edward.

Today was the day that she was supposed to go cliff diving with Jacob. She had just finished getting dressed when she heard her father knock on her door. "Come in." she said fixing a strand of loose hair that had wandered onto her face. Charlie walked into her room with the phone in his hand.

"Its Jacob." he said handing her the phone. Bella extracted the phone from his hands and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm great. I can't wait until this afternoon. Cliff diving is going to be so much fun!"

"Right...about that..."

"Jacob? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...Sam wanted us to practice today. He said we needed to learn how to control ourselves more. It was a last minute decision and...well..."

"I get it...we'll do it some other time." Bella's voice and expression had gone from ecstatic, to concerned, to sad, in a minute.

"Im really sorry Bella." he sounded sincere so of course Bella couldn't be mad at him.

"It's ok. I'll find something else to do today. I'll see ya later k?"

"Ok...bye Bella."

"See ya later." Bella hung up the phone and gave it to her dad who was still standing near the doorway. "So you and Jacob not hanging out today." Charlie stated taking the phone from his daughter. "Ya." she responded. The two stood there for a few more minutes before Charlie eyed the alarm clock on his daughters desk and sighed. He went and placed a kiss on his daughters cheek. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you at dinner." he said before walking out the door. She heard his car engine rumble to life and rubber rubbing against gravel.

She flopped onto her bed and sighed. She stared up at the ceiling trying to figure what she would do now. Her day practically was ruined thanks to Sam, and the house was spotless so there was no cleaning to be done (she made sure of that). She scowled and sat up. _Who says that Jacob has to be with me when I cliff dive?_ she thought. She grabbed her car keys and walked out the door. She drove to the place that she and Jacob were going to go and parked in the gravely ditch that had been made a parking lot.

She stood at the edge of the cliff looking down at the waves lapping against the rocky base. She swallowed and took a few steps back. _Maybe Jacob _should_ be here when I do this. I mean it does look pretty dangerous...life threatening even._ she thought to herself. _Isn't that what you want though? For you to finally stop the pain that has been consuming you since the day Edward told you goodbye? You practically died the day Edward left. Why should it feel any different to have your body die too? _The voice in the back of her head grew louder as she walked back to the cliff's edge. _To be free. To get rid of the pain._ she thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She jumped.

**_~**********~_**

Alice had never been the same since her family had left Forks. Her chipper self had become a mask and the gloomy dull person behind it only came out when she was alone or hunting. Her eyes had dried the pools of tears that had consumed her on the plane and run to their new home in Greenland.

The Cullens had stayed there over a century ago and the house was only used in emergencies. The old barren mansion had been filled with dust and mold from its ill-use. But thanks to Esme and the boys the house was sparkling like new in no time. Carlise had found a job easily and the kids had transferred to the local school. Of course the stares and glares from the other students were ignored. There, thankfully, were hundreds of malls all over Greenland but Alice had nary a care for them now. Every day when she got home, for the first three months, she had gone into her room and sat on her couch; looking at the pictures of Bella she had taken when they were out shopping. It brought a small smile to her lips as she thought of Bella. Although she now spent more time with her family and acted a little more like herself she still scanned the future trying to catch a glimpse of the girl that had been plaguing her thoughts. She had seen her a couple of times, all in very dangerous situations, thankfully surviving them all. The last one of the motorcycle crash almost sent her over the edge but she had maintained her cool and kept on pulling on her charade.

The day before Bella had gone cliff diving, Alice had been playing a card game with Jasper when the awful vision pierced her sight. She could hear Bella's thoughts and her breathing became deeper as she took the leap of the cliff into the icy waters down below. Alice jumped up sending cards everywhere. Her eyes found Jasper's. "I have to go back." she told him running to their room. Jasper was in the doorway in a second to see his girlfriend packing her things. "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked walking a little farther into the room. Alice did not stop her whirlwind until most of her clothes had been packed and she zipped up her bag and looked at Jasper with pleading eyes. He could sense the worry and tension emitting from her and knew that it would be best if he didn't know.

Alice went and hugged him one last time while kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." she said before disappearing out the window. Her destination was the Greenland Airport and she arrived in just enough time to get on the last flight to Port Angles. She boarded the flight and took her window seat. The view from her window was a dark gray signaling that dusk was approaching. Alice leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _Bella..._the name stuck in her mind and all the memories that they had shared ran a marathon over her eye lids. The way Bella had smiled when little comments reached her ears when they had tried clothes on at the mall, how Bella's face reddening as Alice kissed her on the cheek each time they parted separate ways. Her shy meekness around everyone at school and the couragous person she was around the Cullen's. Everything about her intrigued Alice and she didn't know why. Her plane landed two hours before Bella was supposed to jump. Alice quickly went to get a rental car and drove to Bella's house. Both Charlie's police vehicle and Bella's truck were gone. Alice was nervous. She quickly turned the wheel around and jammed on the gas. She flew her way up the highway and parked her car as Bella jumped off the cliff. Alice jumped out of the car and slammed against the edge of the hand rail. "BELLA!!!"

**_~*******~_**

As Bella jumped she strained to try to hear his voice one last time. Although the only voice she heard was that of a woman's scream. A woman her memory knew that she knew but she couldnt put the voice with the face. Her brain searched yearning to find that face that she knew all to well. Black spiky hair, pale petite body, and suddenly her eyes snapped open. "Alice." the name was swept up by the wind as her body crashed into the water's icy depths. Her whole body was numb and her lungs screamed for air. But she wasnt answering her bodies requests. Her only thoughts were that of the petite vampire that had graced her memory. _Why?...why is my last memory of Alice?..._ the thoughts were only a whisper in her head as her mind finally gave in to the cold. Her mind went black.

* * *

**_Da da da DA!!!! I finished the first chappy! ^_^ I am so happy! I think this can go very well. What do you guys think? READ AND REVIEW!!!! I want...no NEED COMMENTS! I will DIE if I don't get comments from you. Do you seriously want me to die? Wait...dont answer that...just comment!_**


End file.
